


She's A Big Boy Now

by RodentRobot



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Only Minor, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, but with a strapon, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodentRobot/pseuds/RodentRobot
Summary: There were plenty of reasons a gal like Patch would spend her evenings at Moxxxi's. It was warm, had space to relax, and just dangerous enough to be exciting.But when she turned back to the bar, she was greeted with the sight of Mad Moxxi (or more, Mad Moxxi’s bosom). Also known as the real reason a gal like her would find herself seated at the bar so often. Patch felt her face grow hot.---AKA, Moxxi and a lucky Pandoran have a good time.
Relationships: Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	She's A Big Boy Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaybunny/gifts).



> hey ! so i finally updated this and oops! accidentally wrote 10k words but thats okay! 
> 
> Patch is an OC created by moobloom! If you wanna see more of her, you can check out their account, or read some of the other fics i've done with her on my account.
> 
> Title is from She's A Big Boy by McBaise

When the clinic had a slow day (which was rare), or Patch decided to close early just for the hell of it (a lot less rare), she found herself wandering over to Moxxxi’s.

There were plenty of reasons a gal like her would spend her evenings there. It was warm, had space to relax, and just dangerous enough to be exciting. As she strolled in and sat down at the bar, a man walked past dragging another man, unconscious, along the floor, leaving a dark stain on the already very stained carpet.

 _Oh well,_ she thought, watching as the man being dragged hit his head on the pavement outside. _I’m off duty! Not my problem._

When she turned back to the bar, she was greeted with the sight of Mad Moxxi (or more, Mad Moxxi’s bosom). Also known as the _real_ reason a gal like her would find herself seated at the bar so often. Patch felt her face grow hot.

“Well heya there, sugar,” the woman purred, causing Patch’s eyes to snap upwards to her face. It didn’t help in making her any less flustered; Hooded blue eyes peered down at her, lined heavily with black, her ruby red lips quirked up at the corner. Patch swallowed.

“H-Hi Miss Moxxi,” Patch choked out. Moxxi’s smirk grew, her hips swaying as she changed which foot she leaned on.

“Now Patch, I told you it’s just Moxxi,” she replied, and Patch swore her face grew a little closer, her voice a little huskier; “But you can call me Miss if you want.”

Patch barked out a nervous laugh, relieved when Moxxi drew back. She drew in a deep breath, trying to be covert, purposely keeping her gaze away from the low cut of Moxxi’s coat.

“So, the Doctor is off early?”

“Slow business day,” Patch says after clearing her throat. It had not been, in fact, a slow business day. But really, it wasn’t like Pandora was going to give her a vacation, so how was it her fault if she took one on her own terms?

Moxxi sighed, wiping the bartop down with a rag. “It’s never slow around here,” she said. Patch nodded along, secretly watching the way the older woman’s chest jiggled as she moved her arms. “Right before you came in, two jackasses pulled knives on each other. You probably saw them being dragged out.”

“Who won?”

“Oh, nobody. I had to go and glass the both of them. Now, what’ll it be?”

“Bourbon,” Patch said immediately, drumming her fingers along the edge of the bar.

“You sure, sugar? That’s some real _rough_ stuff.”

“I can take it,” she insisted with confidence she should not have had, to the amusement of Moxxi. She reached behind her and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle, setting the glass down on the counter and filling it to the brim with amber liquid.

Patch picked it up and swallowed it in one go, wincing at the sharp taste of alcohol and the burn as it went down her throat. Moxxi was quick to refill it, but this one she drank herself, fingers wrapping around the glass as she lifted it up and drank it down effortlessly. She sat it back down with a clink, and Patch saw the red imprint of lipstick on the rim of the glass. Her body was thrumming already from the alcohol, but the sight of the stain sent warmth through her anew.

Her eyes flitted upwards to Moxxi, but found that she was already looking at Patch. The girl froze, caught in her gaze. It felt like she was about to _melt_.

“Another one,” Patch blurted out, eyes locked with Moxxi’s. She wondered if the heat flowing through her body was visible. Alcohol always warmed her, but she was smart enough to know that the heat between her legs wasn’t because of the bourbon.

Wordlessly, Moxxi refilled the glass, slowly. She was leaning forward, in towards Patch, almost invitingly. The perfume she wore was strong, wrapping itself around Patch, a fog that seemed to cloud her brain. 

The trickle of bourbon came to a slow, and when it did, Patch reached a ( _definitely not shaking_ ) hand forward and raised it to her lips. Still looking Moxxi in the eye, she parted her mouth, and let her tongue dart out over the lipstick stained along the edge.

Moxxi’s eyes flickered, gaze growing impossibly hotter. It was like a current running through Patch’s body, watching Moxxi bite her lip subtly enough that she was unsure whether she imagined it or not. She drank the bourbon down slower, trying to distract from the erratic beating of her heart and the persistent throbbing throughout her whole body (but mostly present in one certain area).

She closed her eyes as she swallowed, savouring the taste. The glass was set down on the bar, her eyes reopening as she let out a ragged breath. Moxxi was still watching her, and Patch was still watching Moxxi, so she saw as the set of eyes were set on her lips. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around the neck of the bottle came reaching up, until it rested under her chin.

Patch’s heartbeat was hammering, the sound of drunk Pandorans around her being drowned out by the roar in her ears. The skin where Moxxi touched felt like it was set alight, lightly calloused fingers gripping her jaw, gentle but firm.

Her thumb brushed over Patch’s bottom lip. It was impossible to tell whether it lasted a second or an eternity. She felt something wipe off her lip, a single drop of bourbon, and then the hand was leaving her chin and Moxxi was opening her mouth and Patch felt like she was about to die.

Her tongue darts out first, swiping over the pad of her thumb and swirling around the tip of it. She presses it forward until her lips wrap around it, red like blood, full and leaving a ring of ruby on her skin.

Patch lets out a low whine at the sight, squirming in her seat, trying and failing to get any sort of friction to soothe the ache in her pussy. Moxxi smiles, looking far too dangerous, pearly teeth pressing into the skin of her finger. She removes the thumb with a _pop!_ and leans close to Patch, her hand going back to cupping the girls jaw, stroking over the pink flush that dusted her cheeks.

“I’m going on break,” Moxxi purrs, close enough that Patch can feel warm breath on her lips. Her smirk is wicked. “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Patch doesn’t notice she’s holding her breath until Moxxi pulls away and saunters off, exiting from behind the bar and making her way to a nearby door. She shoots another heated glance at the girl before the door swings open, accompanied by a wink that has Patch's stomach doing flips. 

Patch swallows, watching Moxxi’s hips sway, and doesn’t move to get up until the door she just went through has stilled.

* * *

Pushing through the door, she’s immediately greeted by a staircase that she didn’t know was there. She supposes it makes sense, considering that Sanctuary is cramped enough that its better to build _up_ rather than _out_.

She expects to see Moxxi at the top, or at least hear the noise of heels against the floor above her. It’s quiet though, and nobody else is in sight. She swallows, knowing that despite her nerves, this is too good of an opportunity to skitter away. Despite being alone, she forces herself to slow her gait, even though right now she wants to bound up the stairs and right into the waiting arms (and bosom, how could she forgot the bosom) of Mad Moxxi herself.

The stairs lead up to a hallway, where two doors await. The nearest one is painted a garish purple, a hand-made sign reading “ _do not disturb, trespassers will be shot_ ” hanging from the well-used doorknob.

Her brain being fried, she thinks about knocking first, but remembers at the last second that Moxxi had left the door open (especially for her!). A small hand wraps around the doorknob, eyes lingering on the lipstick stain placed on the do-not-disturb sign, and pushes the door open with haste.

The sight that greets her makes her freeze in the doorway. For a moment it looks like Moxxi doesn’t even notice her, back turned to the doorway, leaning down to undo the buttons on her white heeled boots. _(Patch was a doctor, but she didn’t know people could bend that way.)_

“Glad you didn’t keep me waiting.” Patch almost jumps at the voice, lost in thought at the way ripped fishnets dug into soft, pale skin. Moxxi slides the boot off, setting it next to the one already sat at the end of what has to be the biggest bed Patch has seen. The woman stands up straight again, setting dark eyes upon the girl. “Are you gonna close that door, sugar?”

“Oh, yeah,” Patch blurts, spinning around to close the door. She makes sure it’s shut properly, or as properly as doors can be shut on Pandora, and when she turns around she finds that Moxxi is significantly closer than before.

Hips swaying, Moxxi keeps moving closer and closer, until Patch finds herself pressed against the bedroom wall with nowhere to go. She feels like prey, being stalked by a very attractive predator that seems to be getting taller with every step she takes.

“Safeword is ‘skag’,” the woman says, voice lilting. “That alright with you, sugar?”

Patch nods, swallowing, entranced by the dips and curves of the woman before her.

“I’m gonna need to hear a yes, Patch.”

“Yes, mistress,” the doctor answers quickly, peering up at the woman from under light eyelashes. Moxxi laughs, somewhere between a chuckle and a moan, and crowds Patch further against the wall.

“You’re very tall,” Patch tells her, tongue loose from the bourbon. Moxxi stops when they’re almost pressed together, manicured hands resting on wide hips. Even without the heels, Moxxi must be at least two or three inches taller than Patch. The smaller girl has to lean her head back a bit just to make eye-contact.

“And you’re very small,” the woman replies, head tilted down to look at the blonde. Faces only inches apart, breath mingling, the kiss still comes as overwhelming. Moxxi leans down first, pressing her lips against Patch’s, who gives a sharp intake of breath at the contact. The first one is slow, soft lips pressing together, red lipstick feeling waxy against Patch’s mouth, smearing between them.

She feels Moxxi’s tongue press out and swipe against her bottom lip, and she surges forward, eager for more. A low moan comes from the taller woman, who presses the girl against the wall, lips parting as their kisses become faster. Patch feels a nip of teeth and can’t stop the moan she lets out, closer to a whine than anything. She can already feel the heat between her legs, more than she did downstairs, pressing her thighs together and parting her lips until she feels their tongues meet.

Moxxi must have been holding back before, because now it feels like Patch is going to bruise, a warm tongue probing insistently into her mouth, pulling out only to scrape teeth against her bottom lip and leave her feeling breathless. Moxxi presses impossibly closer, settling her hands on Patch’s hips. Immediately, they press the girl into the wall, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. Patch had heard many rumours about Moxxi’s sadistic streak, and was delighted to find they were more than just rumours.

Moxxi pulls away suddenly for breath, the two of them panting together, lips brushing together. All they’ve done is kiss, and Patch feels like a mess, the ache at her centre becoming almost unbearable. She’s still pinned to the wall, hands holding her down by the hips, as well as Moxxi boxing her in with her impressive height and her impressive rack. Patch can’t help but stare; they’re right in front of her, practically at chin level, so close she could practically bury her face there –

“You wanna touch ‘em, sugar?”

Patch tears her eyes away to look up at Moxxi, who seems to be enjoying the effect she’s having on the doctor, pressing her chest forward. Patch nods dazedly, met with a chuckle from Moxxi.

“Well go on then,” she insists, and Patch takes that as all the permission she needs. Her hands come up, settling over Moxxi’s first, then brushing up her arms and coming to rest at her biceps. Moxxi worries her bottom lip between her teeth, ready to take charge if Patch wasn’t going to do anything soon.

Pale fingers come to rest at her collarbone, and then trail downwards, fingers spreading over the expanse of skin and dipping under the purple of her corset. She stared with wide eyes as the soft skin gave underneath her, lightly tracing over the heart tattoo.

“C’mon, baby,” Moxxi purred, squeezing Patch’s hips, erring just on the edge of pain and pleasure. “I know you can do better than that.”

Patch blinks and darts her tongue out to moisten her lips, tasting the waxy flavour of Moxxi’s lipstick. “Show me, then,” she replies, playful, splaying her fingers out and digging them into Moxxi’s chest, smirking at the way her lips part at the contact.

She expects a retort, but instead Moxxi ducks her head down and her lips go straight to her neck, pressing a wet kiss right at the space between throat and shoulder.

“ _Oh!”_ Patch jolts in surprise, tightening her grip on Moxxi’s chest. She had no idea she was so sensitive there, the wet tongue tracing patterns into her neck coming as a surprise. The teeth scraping across her throat make her squirm, going straight to her aching pussy. No matter how tightly she presses her thighs together, she can’t ease it at all, her mind scattered at the hands on her hips and the way Moxxi sucks hickeys into her neck that are just as much pain as they are pleasure. She whimpers, one hand clutching at the strap of Moxxi’s corset, letting out a shaky breath as the woman eases up and licks an apologetic stripe up the length of her throat.

She feels the hands trail up her body, only briefly, and she holds her breath as they hover over her breasts. They settle on her, just as firm as on her hips, but then dip under her jacket and start sliding it off her slender shoulders. For a brief second, purple nails brush over her nipples, and she lets out a low moan as her coat falls to the ground, leaving her in only her short amber skirt and loose black shirt.

“What’s the matter, sugar?” Moxxi’s knee slowly edges between Patch’s legs, pushing them apart, the threadbare fabric of the tights rubbing against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Patch whines at the new lack of contact, sure that she’s soaked through her panties already, desperate for something, anything to make the ache go away.

“Please touch me,” she breathes, moaning again as Moxxi nudges her way in to start laving kisses on the other side of her neck. The leg between her thighs is giving her no contact, serving only to keep her own legs apart. Moxxi laughs, as wicked as it is sensual, and licks along the bitemarks she just left.

“But I am touching you,” Moxxi replies, her hands snaking down Patch’s thighs, until they reach the brim of her yellow skirt, fingertips dipping just barely under the fabric. “Desperate already, doctor?”

“ _Please_.”

Moxxi chuckled, scratching her nails over soft thighs before pulling away. Patch already felt like she had been fucked, her hair ruffled and whole body feeling way-too sensitive. She watched as Moxxi reached up and wiped away a smudge of lipstick in the corner of her mouth, eyes heavy and lidded. During their making-out, more of her chest had spilled over her corset, jiggling as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Well, sugar? Are you gonna join me?”

* * *

Patch was sure this had to be a dream. Here she was, in Mad Moxxi’s bed, sitting in Mad Moxxi’s lap, with Mad Moxxi’s boobs out right there in front of her. And she was expected to do things to them!

Well, Patch was nothing if not a people pleaser. So do things to them she would.

Patch leaned forward and immediately flicked her tongue out, licking across the pink nipple. Moxxi moaned encouragingly, her hands snaking back to cup Patch’s ass. Patch repeated the motion, feeling it grow hard in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud.

“Good girl,” Moxxi murmured, tightening the grip she had on Patch and scooting the girl further up into her lap. The doctor made a noise of surprise, vibrating the nipple in her mouth, flicking over it even faster. With one hand, she held onto the breast she was currently working on, squeezing it and kneading it, and with the other she brushed her fingertips over the pert nipple that wasn’t currently getting attention. She pinched it lightly, revenge for the marks scattered across her neck, and was met with nails raking over her thighs.

“Behave,” Moxxi reprimanded, but they both knew she liked it just as much as Patch did. The girl grazed her teeth over the nub in her mouth, licking over it and immediately latching onto the other breast. Moxxi’s red lips parted at the sensation, her head going back against the plush pillows behind her. Her fingers moved from Patch’s thighs to her underwear, stroking over the wet fabric of her underwear and pressing down on her clit. The girl let out a low moan, pressing her hips down onto the hand, desperate for any amount of contact.

“Fuck, that’s it gorgeous… You love sucking my tits, don’t you?”

Patch moaned around the breast in her mouth, sucking it fervently, eager to leave hickeys on the woman. Her thumb flicked over the other reddened nipple, grazing it with her nail and enjoying the way Moxxi shuddered every time.

Patch would have been content to die right there, even if she died horny and unsatisfied. She wasn’t sure about whether she believe in a heaven, but there’s no way it could be better than this.

Moxxi’s hands moved slowly upwards, until they were planted on Patch’s shoulders and pushing her back. Patch, already missing Moxxi’s boobs, was about to ask what was wrong when the woman pressed her back into the bed. Patch went willingly, opening her legs when Moxxi placed hands on her thighs, slotting herself against the smaller woman.

A shiver went through her body when her warm hands felt at the brim of her shirt, slowly lifting it up her body. Moxxi placed a kiss on a pale hip as it was revealed, and worked her way up as the shirt was made higher and higher. She stops when she gets to a thin lacy bra, using both her hands to pull it over Patch’s head and drop it over the side of the bed.

“My… You sure are a cute one.”

Patch felt her cheeks warm at the words, arms held at her sides. She could feel Moxxi’s bare breasts against her stomach, soft and warm, nipples looking pink and sore from Patch’s mouth.

“Why don’t you get those out for me, hm, gorgeous?”

She breathes out, nodding eagerly, hands reaching up to her chest. They go straight for her bra straps, intent on getting rid of the whole thing, but then Moxxi reaches out and catches her wrist in the air. The woman laughs, her voice sweet and dangerous.

“Just take it nice and slow for me,” she murmurs, her hips pressed flush against Patch’s underwear.

“Right,” Patch murmurs back, letting her hands settle on her collar bone. She moves slowly, brushing her hands over her bra, cupping each small mound and squeezing gently. This is the nicest bra she has, but its been worn thin, and she can feel her nipples growing hard under her own fingers.

“That’s it,” Moxxi whispers, snaking her hand up Patch’s body and resting on her ribs. The blonde takes her fingers and pinches, catching her nipple through the fabric. Her breath hitches, face growing warm at the easy smile on Moxxi’s face. Having all this attention on her is making her whole body feel hot, flushing her skin pink. She lets her eyes flutter close, focused only on her own teasing touches, the feeling of Moxxi’s skin against her thighs, the air hitting her breasts as she pulled them out from her bra.

Her nipples were hard from her light touches, flushed pink like the rest of her chest. Patch mewled at the first lick, the first touch she had gotten all day, unexpected and warm and wet. Moxxi flicked her tongue over it again, firm licks over and over but still not enough.

Patch let one hand rest on the mattress but used her other to squeeze the breast Moxxi wasn’t working on, palming her nipple and squirming at the wet heat of Moxxi’s breath on her chest. She shivered at the scrape of teeth, partially nervous at the idea of how far Moxxi would go in terms of biting. She _definitely_ wanted to find out though.

Her hand was batted away after not long at all, and replaced with Moxxi’s thumb and forefingers pinching down hard on her neglected nipple.

“Ah!” Patch arched her back at the sensation, the pain being soothed immediately by kitten-licks, a gentle suck, Moxxi’s dark lipstick leaving glossy marks on her bare skin. There wasn’t time to get over the sharp pain though, because moments later Moxxi had her other nipple pinches between her knuckles, squeezing firmly.

Patch let out another noise, trying to squeeze her thighs together and failing when Moxxi forced them apart again. She pinched harder, until Patch felt a dull throb of pain throughout her chest. She whimpered, tossing her head to the side, and gasped at the sensation of a wet mouth descending on her throat.

The ache in her nipples combined with the assault on her neck was almost too much. Her mouth hung open, eyes lidded, hips arching desperately to seek contact. Moxxi laughed against her clavicle at the way Patch squirmed, lifting her own hips to prevent them meeting. Patch had no idea how long she was trapped under Moxxi, writhing under her touches. At first she didn’t notice when Moxxi sat back up, except when the feeling in her chest started to return as a soft pleasant ache.

The bed dipped as Moxxi sat up and moved to the end of the bed, leaving Patch panting, a buzz going along the entirety of her body. The girl had to lie there for a moment, an arm flung over her face, before curiosity got the better of her (as it usually did) and she sat up.

“Heya, angel,” Moxxi greeted, standing up near the edge of the bed. Her heavy breasts were still out, as majestic as Patch had imagined them, sitting in the space left above the plum-coloured underbust corset she wore. The buckles running along the length of it shone wickedly, accentuating her hour-glass figure. Patch felt like she was about to pass out.

Moxxi turned to her, clad in only her underwear, corset and stockings, and pointed a manicured finger at the floor. “Down.”

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Patch whispered under her breath, rolling over and almost tripping in a hurry to get to the floor. She snapped her bra back over her chest and settled to her knees, grateful for the carpet under her despite the multitude of stains.

From her view on the floor, she watches as Moxxi’s legs saunter over to her, eyes lingering on the sheer material of her panties.

A hand is threaded through her hair, and she sighs as the contact, leaning her head back into it. “Patch.” The hand in her hair turns from a soft hold into a grip, and then Moxxi is clutching a handful of blonde hair in her fist. Patch winces at the pain in her scalp, fingers twitching where they hover above her thighs. “Did I tell you to put those tits away?”

“N-No, mistress.”

“Then be a good girl for me and get rid of that bra.”

The tight hold releases and Moxxi takes a step back, watching as Patch hurries to lift the bra up and over her head. Her perky boobs bounce once when they’re released, far smaller than Moxxi’s but so _cute_ that Moxxi can’t resist leaning forward and delivering a quick smack to one of Patch’s hard nipples.

The girl yelps and jerks, the bra still around her head. It’s flung off quickly though, to reveal her dishevelled hair and flushed face. The older woman smirks at the sight of the girl below her.

“Kneeling is a good look on you, darling. You’d look even better if you were playing with your tits.”

Patch seems thrilled at the idea, one hand going straight up her body to grab at a breast, while the other stays firmly on her thigh, lingering close to her white underwear.

“And no touching yourself,” she adds sternly, to the chagrin of Patch, who now uses her other hand to grab at the soft flesh of her chest. Moxxi watches as Patch brushes over her own nipples, circling gently with the tips of her fingers, squeezing and palming. Her thighs are squeezed tight together, until Moxxi forces one stocking-clad foot between them and nudges them apart.

“You’re practically dripping,” she tells the girl, who lets out a small moan, both hands squeezing her breasts. Moxxi smirks and turns away from Patch, who follows her every move. The sway of Moxxi’s ass is hypnotic as she turns, the hold she has on herself growing loose as all her focus turns to the woman in front of her, as she hooks her fingers into the bands of her underwear and starts to pull.

Patch is enraptured by every sliver of skin that’s revealed, slowly, painstakingly slowly, until Moxxi starts to bend over and the panties go over the swell of her ass. Through the gap of her thighs, Patch can see the woman’s glistening pussy, pink and swollen.

Moxxi steps out of her underwear and leaves them where they are on the group, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Patch follows her every move, entranced by the bare ass and groin of the woman, desperate to see more of it.

The woman settles, and with one crooked finger, beckons Patch forward. She goes on her knees, as quickly as she can without stumbling or looking like an injured skag. Settled in front of Moxxi, her mouth drops open when the legs before her slowly start to spread.

“Do you want a taste?” Moxxi asks, drawing her legs up until her feet rest against the mattress, and she’s fully on display. Patch nods, inching ever closer, encouraged by a hand on the back of her head.

The first lick is tentative, and she feels Moxxi’s thighs twitch on either side of her head. She licks again with only the tip of her tongue, intent on teasing the woman, but then she’s pushed forward and has no option other than settling her mouth on Moxxi entirely.

“Fuck, yes- That’s it gorgeous…” Patch flicked her tongue over Moxxi’s clit, spurred on by the increasing wetness that she could feel against her chin. She gave it a quick suck, pursing her pink lips around it before ducking down and licking a stripe over Moxxi’s hole, all the way up to her mound.

Moxxi tasted exactly how Patch expected, salty and just a bit sweet, the faint smell of perfume filling her nostrils. She went back down, licking over Moxxi’s pussy and dipping just the tip of her tongue inside. It breached easily, surrounded by tight warm muscle, the sound of Moxxi’s moans filling the air above her. The hand on the back of her head pushed and she went, her tongue going in as far as it could, moving in whichever direction she could inside the impossible heat of Moxxi.

“Shit, sugar,” the woman groaned, lessening the grip she had on Patch only to push her back down again, fucking herself on the girls tongue. Patch moaned, fingers digging into the thighs on either side of her head, resisting the urge to reach down and touch herself. “You love this, don’t you baby? You like being my toy?”

Moxxi pulled her back, Patch immediately going to get a breath of air, her jaw aching and slick. “Yes mistress,” she moaned, to the pleasure of Moxxi, who immediately tightened the grip she had on Patch’s blonde hair and _pulled_.

“Ah!” Her scalp stung but she could feel slick on her thighs, the heat inside her growing as Moxxi forced her back up to her clit, holding her in place just above her pussy.

“Tongue out.” Patch did as she was told, holding her jaw slack and her pink tongue out, desperate for her mouth to be back on the woman. Rather than being pushed down, though, Patch was held in place, and Moxxi’s hips rose up to meet her open mouth.

Patch moaned as best as she could with her mouth wide open, Moxxi grinding against her tongue, clit rubbing on the very tip of it. Her hips were thrust forcefully against the girl, who could do nothing but keep her mouth slack and whine with every grind.

Eventually, Moxxi seemed to tire of this, and brought the girl back down onto her pussy. Patch took her clit into her mouth as soon as it was in reach, circling her tongue around it and pressing firm kisses against it, until Moxxi let out a growl and forced the girl down.

“Make me cum,” she ordered, “and I might think about fucking you into the mattress. Understood, sugar?”

Patch nodded as enthusiastically as she could, sucking forcefully on Moxxi’s clit, who let out a stream of swears under her breath. She pressed her tongue down, going as fast and as hard as she could, even as her jaw ached and she could feel her whole face growing tired.

“Yes, fuck, that’s it,” Moxxi’s hips were bucking up into the warm, wet mouth, “almost there, come on angel, shit – “

Patch pressed her mouth down harder, laving her tongue repeatedly over Moxxi, until the woman under her shuddered and clamped her thighs down onto the head buried between her legs. Patch swore she could feel the way Moxxi quivered against her, and didn’t stop flicking her tongue until the woman pulled her away with the hand in her hair.

For a moment, there was nothing but heavy breathing, the iron grip of Moxxi lessening until Patch was lying her head down on the woman’s plush thigh. She could feel her whole face covered in slick, her jaw sore and aching. That wasn’t the only thing that was aching, though. Her knees were irritated from where they rubbed on the carpet, and were far apart enough that at the centre of her spread legs she could feel herself dripping wet.

“Head up, sugar,” Moxxi urges, apparently already recovered from her orgasm. Patch raises her head sluggishly, eyelids fluttering, only blinking herself out of her stupor when she hears clinking metal behind her.

Moxxi speaks again before Patch gets a chance to get up. “There’s water on the bench behind you.” Patch turns her head to the uninhabited portion of the room, where she sees a metal canteen. Legs shaking, she pushes herself up, treading over and enjoying the feeling of carpet on her bare feet. The canteen looks surprisingly plain at first glance, but as she undoes the lid and goes to pour some in her mouth, she sees black and white stripes painted up the side of it, chipped only slightly. _Neat_.

She swashes the water around in her mouth, feeling her jaw recovering quickly. After another sip of water, she screws the lid back on and turns back to see Moxxi stepping into an intricate-looking mess of metal rings and leather. She gulps at the way it fits snug around the woman, right at the base of her ass and settling comfortably against her bare crotch.

Moxxi looks up as the girl starts walking over, bold now that they’re moving on to a new activity. She places a hand on Moxxi’s hip and leans up for a kiss, chaste compared to their previous making out, but it still carries something fierce, a sharp incisor pressed into plush lips, a swipe of tongue. They pull away after not long, the two of them growing more eager with each passing moment.

“So,” Moxxi starts, leaving one hand on Patch while the other opens a drawer in the wardrobe beside her. “Do you wanna pick what we’re working with? Or are you gonna leave it up to your mistress?”

She can feel the way Patch shakes under her touch, either from nerves or excitement or both. “Y-You pick,” the blonde answers, receiving a pleased hum and a brush over her nipple.

“Okay gorgeous. On your knees.”

Patch sinks to the ground immediately, but doesn’t let her eyes stray from Moxxi. The woman turns, the black harness shining softly, and peers into the drawer. Patch can’t see the contents but she can guess; she’s overheard tales of Moxxi’s conquests whilst spending her afternoons on a sticky barstool. ( _Although, now she’s wondering how much of that was stuff she was meant to overhear.)_

After what seems like hours of waiting, she hears Moxxi make a noise of affirmation and the drawer is shut, something obnoxiously purple clutched in her hand. Patch comes close to whining when Moxxi starts fiddling with the harness, turned away so that she can see none of what’s happening.

She had seen water-damaged magazines and photos and even heard ECHO logs that had women like Moxxi. Leather-clad, smoky eye, not-super-picky and _definitely_ the one in charge. Pornography was definitely not rare on Pandora, and there was a _lot_ of variety. So when Moxxi turned around with a violently-magenta dildo in hand, attached to the harness looped around her crotch, Patch wasn’t shocked. She was, however, _very_ desperate.

“Open up,” Moxxi ordered, tapping the head of it to Patch’s lips. Immediately she opened her mouth, wide beyond the point of obscenity, and the strap came to rest heavy on her tongue, not moving. She took the initiative and started working the head of it, laving her tongue over it, pressing kisses and making sure to keep her teeth far away from it. Moxxi wouldn’t be able to physically feel it, but Patch wouldn’t be surprised if she had some kind of psychic connection with the toy.

When Moxxi continued to be still, a hand resting on her cocked hip, Patch started to move down the toy, feeling it slide past her lips and brush against the interior of her mouth. Her lips were already slick with her own spit, shiny just like the toy in front of her, letting her slide down easily and then go back up. She continued to bob her head, losing herself in the rhythm, the feeling of smooth silicone filling her mouth was a welcome distraction from her aching pussy.

Moxxi thrusted as she leant back to breathe and she jolted, her noise of surprise being followed by a muffled moan. The hand on the back of her head was unexpected too, guiding her back down onto the strap, with only enough force that she could pull away only to be pushed back down.

She comes close to spluttering with the next shallow thrust, and then the guiding hand has a tight grip on her hair. Patch pulls, testing the strength of it, only to have Moxxi tut and move her hips forward.

“Keep it open for me, sweetheart.”

Patch tries to make a sound of agreement, but it comes out muffled as she’s held in place, Moxxi’s hips moving slowly, dragging the strap over her tongue as she holds her mouth open wide. It isn’t far in her mouth at all, not even brushing the back of her throat- That is, until Moxxi’s hips jerk and Patch gags at the feeling of the silicone further back than she’s had before. She yanks backwards, away from the insistent push of the dildo, but Moxxi only tugs on her blonde locks and speeds up her thrusting.

Patch can feel saliva dripping from out the corners of her mouth, lips swollen and stretched. Her hands grip her thighs hard enough that it would be painful, if it weren’t for the current distraction of Moxxi fucking her mouth, both hands placed on the back of her head to hold her still.

She could do nothing but keep her mouth open, and whine and moan around the cock as it pressed past her lips and tongue and into her throat. She breathed through her nose as best as she could but she knew Moxxi was making it hard on purpose, laughing each time Patch gagged or scrunched her eyes shut.

“You like being fucked like this, sugar?” The woman’s crooning barely registered, floating through one ear and out the other. But she moaned at the smooth voice, tilting her face up as much as she could with the iron grip in her hair. “Such a pretty little mouth… We don’t want it going to waste, do we?”

Moxxi thrusted once more and then stilled her hips, right as the head of the strap was settled deep in Patch’s mouth. The girl jerked, stopped by another yank of her hair, whimpering around the intrusion even as she peered up at Moxxi with wet, lidded eyes.

“Hands up,” Moxxi ordered, “And unless you’re planning on leaving without coming, I suggest you keep my cock inside you.” With that, the hands at her head were removed, and even though her body was telling her to back away and breathe, Patch wanted to please Moxxi. Shakily, she raised her arms until her hands were above her head, at which point the brunette grabbed her wrists and hoisted them high in the air.

“Good girl,” Moxxi cooed, and then drew her hips back only to snap them forward again. Patch whined at the change in position, feeling saliva dripping from her chin onto her flushed thighs. Despite having nothing holding her head in place, her attempts to ease off the strap pistoning into her mouth were futile, Moxxi’s tight hold on her wrists keeping her from moving back at all.

She felt herself grinding down on nothing, pressing her thighs together even though she got no relief from it. Her eyes kept fluttering closed, getting used to the sensation of her mouth being full, only to fly open again when Moxxi pulled almost all the way out and then slid back in before Patch could rest.

“Good girl, letting me use you.” She slowed her pace, languidly thrusting into Patch’s mouth. “You take me so good, don’t you sugar? You love being a slut for me, so pretty on your knees. I should just keep you here all night to keep my strap warm.”

Patch made half-hearted noises of protest, another line of saliva making its way down her chin and landing on her bare breast. The girl didn’t even seem to notice, blue eyes gone glossy and unfocused. Moxxi was able to see the moment where Patch broke through her daze, the sound of metal clicking into place and a set of leather cuffs placed around her wrists.

Moxxi kept a firm hold on the short chain between each cuff, pulling out of Patch’s mouth. The girl immediately drew in a huge breath, mouth hanging open, lips swollen and spit-slick. She was quite a sight, bare except for the white panties that Moxxi was sure had soaked through long ago. The woman would have been happy to admire Patch for the rest of the night, but she had other plans.

She yanked on the chain and the girl was quick to stumble upwards, legs shaking. Patch peered up at her through lidded eyes, and Moxxi couldn’t resist dropping her grip on the cuffs to grab the blonde by the throat. The girl gasped quietly but made no struggle, biting her lip to prevent any whimpers that would escape.

Moxxi huffed a laugh, hand wrapped around the pale, slender neck, tempted to press down harder. She was getting impatient, though, and Patch deserved a reward. She released the girl, who had been flushed and panting for the last hour, and moved behind her.

“You’ve been so good for me,” she starts, undoing the strap on her left wrist and moving both arms behind her back. In a single movement, she attached the cuffs back on and swept her hands around Patch’s body. The girl shivered under her touch, head tilting back to lean on Moxxi’s shoulder with a breathy moan. “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

Patch gave a single nod, thrusting her chest forward when Moxxi begun kneading at her breasts, rolling each nipple between her knuckles.

“I can’t hear you, sugar.”

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Patch burst out, “please, fuck me!”

“That’s more like it.” The hands withdrew and when Patch blinked again, she was on her back, arms underneath her, Moxxi looming from where she stood between open legs.

Patch expected more teasing, something slow to start like they had done up until now, but as soon as she was on the bed Moxxi grabbed both her thighs and pulled, until her ass sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Ooh!” Her noise of surprise earned her a soft laugh, containing less wickedness than previously. Those same hands smoothed over her thighs and hooked into her underwear, pulling them over her ass and up her legs. Patch became even more aware of how wet she was when the cool air hit her pussy, making her press her thighs close together.

“None of that,” Moxxi reprimanded, prying her legs apart with ease until her knees were pushed upwards and apart. Patch felt another wave of heat over her face; this may’ve been the most vulnerable she’s ever been.

She could feel the wet strapon brushing against her inner thigh. In a brief moment of panic, she wondered if Moxxi would go straight in, bury herself to the hilt with no preparation- but Patch was positive that she would break in half before Moxxi could even get that far.

Her breath hitched when the woman removed the hand on one knee, and placed it instead between Patch’s leg. She jerked at the contact even though she could see it coming, overly-sensitive and aching as fingers trailed over her pussy.

“My… You really are desperate, aren’t you darling?” They circled her clit slowly, providing barely any relief. “Look at how wet you are… I bet you taste fucking _fantastic_.”

Patch’s brain lagged behind at those words, only catching up when Moxxi was flicking her hair out of her face and leaning down, and then licking a stripe right over Patch’s clit.

The girl couldn’t stop herself from moaning at the feeling, feeling her thighs automatically try to close at the sensation. They didn’t get far, Moxxi already grabbing a hold of her knees and pushing them apart, as wide as they would go. The woman lapped at her pussy, gazing heatedly at Patch through thick eyelashes, pressing her tongue down on the girl and feeling the way she squirmed under her mouth.

“Ah…fuck – “ Patch had given up on biting her lip, panting loudly and moaning even louder. Making noise was all she could do thanks to the binds on her trapped wrists and the strong grip on her legs. She wriggled at the feeling of a tongue at her hole, not sure if she wanted to get away from the overwhelming sensations or press her hips down on Moxxi’s face. When the tongue pushed inside and breached her in one smooth motion, her entire body seized up. “God, fuck, mistress – “

Moxxi’s tongue reached further inside her than she would’ve expected, but not nearly far enough- She could feel it pull out and then penetrate her again, the soft muscle wet with saliva and Patch’s own slick, pressing against her walls and opening her up.

She whined when it left, but the whine turned into a moan quickly when a pair of plush lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Her hips twisted and tilted as much as they could, until there was a quick slap to the inside of her thigh.

She cried out at the unexpected pain, stilling her movement.

“Good girl,” Moxxi praised in response, and the hand that slapped her suddenly came down until Patch could feel it circling her pussy, and then immediately dipping into her hole.

“W-Wait,” Patch blurted, wiggling her hips away from the woman. Moxxi stopped immediately and pulled away, to her relief. “Your nails…”

Moxxi smirked, and without words she lifted her hand up to Patch’s face for inspection. After minimal scrutiny, Patch found that her middle and pointer finger had been cut short, filed down at the edges to create smooth curves. Patch squinted at them for another moment, and then nodded her head in approval. “You may continue.”

“With pleasure.” And with that, a long middle finger pressed itself into her, filling her up like she had been aching for all evening. She let out a low moan at the feeling of it inside her, shuddering as it crooked upwards. Moxxi started moving her wrist, and the pad of her finger pressed against something that made pleasure bloom from deep inside her, a feeling more intense than anything she had felt in a long while.

“God-“ Her toes curled at the pressure she could already feel building inside her, cheeks hot from the slick noises that her pussy was making as Moxxi thrust into her, curling her finger up and hitting that spot every time without fail. The brunette leant down and pressed her tongue down onto Patch’s neglected clit, working over it quickly as her finger picked up speed.

The girl could do nothing but pant, her words turned into a stream of moans and whines and swears that trailed off into nothing but sounds. She threw her head back and could only focus on Moxxi’s tongue flicking over her clit, and the stretch in her pussy as one finger turned into two, rubbing over that spot inside her relentlessly.

“Fu- G- God, m-mistress, I’m gonna c-cum-!”

She expected Moxxi to pull off, bring her to the brink and then leave her there. Instead, mercifully, miraculously, the fingers starting thrusting inside her at the same time Moxxi pressed her tongue down hard on Patch’s clit. The girl squeaked as her body went rigid, and felt an orgasm rush through her body, her muscles pulsating around Moxxi’s fingers. Her thighs clamped down around the head between them, and still the thrusting didn’t stop, fucking her through the waves of pleasure that washed over her, almost too intense to handle.

Moxxi slowed eventually, only when Patch grew limp and then began to twitch from the overstimulation. She licked another stripe over the girl, only to see her hips jerk from the sensitivity, but kept her fingers buried deep inside the girl. She was impossibly tight, enough so that Moxxi could feel each spasm of her pussy.

Patch was seemingly fucked-out, chest heaving and eyes unfocused upwards towards the ceiling. Her legs hung open on their own, meaning Moxxi could remove the hand that was holding up Patch’s knee, using it to wipe her face dry.

She pumps her fingers in and out slowly, avoiding Patch’s g-spot, slowly scissoring her fingers apart and spreading the girls hole open. It’s barely a stretch, given how wet and pliable she already is from the fucking she had gotten from Moxxi’s tongue and fingers.

She withdraws her fingers, Patch moaning quietly at the new emptiness, spreading them apart to see strings of pearly-white fluid glistening in the light. She considers licking them clean, if only to see what it would do to Patch, but decides not to waste good lube and wraps her hand around the strap jutting out from between her legs. For good measure, she reaches to the nearby dresser and pops the cap on her well-used bottle of lube. ( _Better safe than sorry!)_

She pours some onto her hand and puts the bottle back, pumping her wet hand over the smooth silicone of the dildo. When the length of it is slicked up, she wipes the remainder of the lube off onto Patch’s pink pussy, revelling in the way her thighs twitch at the contact.

When she has her thighs pressed against Patch’s, she pushes her hips forward until her strap brushes against Patch’s slicked hole. The girl gasps at the contact, craning her neck to see what Moxxi is doing.

“Shh,” the woman murmurs, placing her dryer hand on Patch’s chest and pushing her back down onto the bed. The girl relaxes immediately, opening her legs up even farther. Moxxi crooks a smile. “Don’t worry, sugar. You’re gonna get _exactly_ what you need.”

Moxxi can’t tell where she wants to look more; Patch’s flushed face and her hazy eyes, mouth parted, just _begging_ to be fucked so hard she can’t stand, or Patch’s pussy, pink and swollen, so wet that Moxxi has no doubt she could slip in so easily, right to the base of her cock. She opts for both; the lines up the strap until the head of it settles right at Patch’s opening. Her hips push forward only slightly, just to watch the way Patch opens up around her. A hand wraps around the shaft and rubs it over the girl, going so far as to bump against her clit and then circle back over her twitching hole.

“Please,” Patch sighs, and before she can take another breath, Moxxi is lining up and pushing in. She sinks in slowly, savouring the quiet noises that Patch makes as she’s filled, eyes growing wider with every inch that enters her.

Patch’s breathing gets heavier, breasts bouncing with every heave of her chest. When Moxxi has her hips pressed flushed against Patch, buried as deep as she can go, she knows her patience has been worn thin. She pulls back an inch, and then rolls her hips back into Patch, the air filled with wet sounds and Patch’s high-pitched _ah_ ’s.

Without warning she draws back and snaps her hips, drawing a quick fuck from Patch’s lips. From there she only gets faster, pulling out only to thrust right back in, the bare skin of her thighs smacking against Patch’s.

A litany of _ah, ah, ah,_ spills from the blondes mouth, her pussy clenching onto the plum-coloured strap with every thrust. The force of Moxxi’s thrusts feel like they’re knocking the breath right out of her, that same deep pleasure from before building up inside her. She can feel how wet she is with each glide of the strap, no resistance at all as Moxxi pulls back until the very head of the dildo rests at her entrance, and then plunging back in with one swift motion.

“ _Fuck_!” Patch throws her head back, blinking rapidly as Moxxi repeats the same action, going so far as to pull out completely only to press in just enough for the head of the cock to catch on Patch’s hole. The teasing is unbearable, but its all worth it whenever Moxxi grants her mercy and thrusts back in, rubbing against her walls and making warm pleasure roll throughout her body.

The woman grabs onto Patch’s thighs and holds her tight as her thrusts pick up speed once again, remaining buried inside her as she rocks her hips. Patch feels her boobs bounce as her whole body is fucked upwards on Moxxi’s strap, their thighs slapping together rapidly, filling the room with hard breathing and the sound of skin on skin.

Moxxi is in a similar situation; a glance down at the woman makes Patch nearly cum on the spot. Her breasts bounce each time she snaps her hips forward into Patch, her chest being held up partially by her deep purple corset. Her eyes continue to trail downward until she sees the wet strap from between her legs, watching as it pulls out only to disappear back inside her when Moxxi pushes forward.

“ _Ah_ ,” she cries, thighs jerking close together but being forced apart by Moxxi leaning forward and latching onto Patch’s chest. Her teeth sink into the flesh of her breast, tongue dragging over a hard nipple. “Oh, g- _Fuck_!”

The sensation is gone all too soon, though- Moxxi nips at chest before leaning back up again, and then pulling out altogether.

“No, no,” Patch whines, pulling her knees up close to her chest and baring her pussy. “Please, fuck –“

Moxxi only laughs, leaning back over her and shutting her up with an open-mouthed kiss. Patch is surprised but relents, their tongues intertwining, Patch tasting herself on Moxxi’s tongue. The older woman pulls away, breathing heavily, only to dig her hands into Patch’s soft hips and flipping her over onto her stomach.

Patch’s sharp intake of breath at the sudden change in position is cut off when Moxxi presses back into her in one smooth thrust, pinning the girl to the mattress. Moans muffled by the mattress, Patch scrambles to get her feet steady underneath her, managing to get a knee up on the bed even as Moxxi continues with her rough thrusting, both hands on Patch’s hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

With her one knee up on the bed, Patch can feel Moxxi reach even deeper inside her, every single hard thrust hitting her g-spot. It feels like a storm building up inside of her, Moxxi’s cock filling her up and making her feel like she’s about to burst.

“Ah, _fuck_ , god, Moxxi, _please_ – Ah, ah – “

“Use your words, gorgeous.”

“Fuck, harder, _please_ – “

Immediately the thrusts grow impossibly faster, impossibly harder – its more than Patch can take, collapsing forward into the mattress, head turned to the side just enough that her endless stream of noises aren’t muffled. The hand on her right hip is removed but then its in her hair, yanking her head backwards. She lifts her upper body up as best as she can to ease the pull, but its hard with her wrists still bound behind her back. With each thrust, her body bounces, nipples brushing against the bedsheets under her. _Fuck!_ It feels like her mind is melting more and more with each second.

“You look so good like this,” Moxxi tells her, digging her nails into soft skin, “I could keep you like this for hours, pinned under me. That’s where you belong, taking my strap so beautifully. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Patch nods, voice growing in volume as the pressure inside her builds. Her mouth hangs open, she’s positive she’s drooling, in the same way she can feel her pussy dripping and leaving wet trails down her thighs.

“Yeah, I bet you fucking _would_. Such a good little slut for me, you’d do anything I told you to. Such a good girl, I think you deserve to cum again. What do you think of that, sugar?”

“Please!” Patch was close to wailing, too caught-up in how close she was, sure that she would be pushed over the edge any second. “Please, please let me cum again!”

The hand in her hair pulled even more until Patch had to arch her back, the thrusts turning into Moxxi grinding against her as hands trailed up her body, one of them holding her throat to keep her upright and the other one grabbing onto her chest, pulling off onto to deliver a quick smack to her nipple and grab it again. The back of her head hits Moxxi’s shoulder, the hand on her throat holding her firmly as the strap inside her continued to fuck up into her.

“Come on, angel,” Moxxi urged, bucking her hips up and pinching a nipple between her fingers. Patch writhes, trying to sink further down onto Moxxi. “Cum for me.”

Moxxi grinds her hips against Patch’s ass and scrapes her teeth against the smooth neck beside her, and Patch’s whole body goes rigid. She clamps down on the strap inside her, thighs pressed together as tight as they can go as her pussy throbs with her second orgasm. Her first one was a wave but this feels like a tsunami, hitting her suddenly and washing over her from the inside out.

It seems to stretch on forever; She’s frozen where she’s held against Moxxi, except for her hips bucking upwards with every movement from the woman behind her.

Moxxi doesn’t stop moving, languidly thrusting up into Patch’s spasming hole until the girl starts to grow limp, hands sluggishly flailing behind her to try and smack Moxxi. She stops moving, letting the hand around Patch’s neck slip away, but stays buried to the hilt inside the girl. Both hands opt instead to settle on the blondes breasts, rubbing gentle circles over each pink nipple.

Patch is still shuddering, legs shaking so hard that Moxxi is surprised she hasn’t fallen yet. The woman presses a wet kiss against Patch’s throat, holding her up and stroking both hands over her shaking form. Her fingers dip down between Patch’s legs, resulting in an immediate jolt from the girl, stroking over her wet folds and circling around where the strap is buried inside her.

She continues petting Patch, until the girl in question begins to breathe more evenly, shifting her body forward so she’s leaning more on herself than she is on Moxxi.

The first thing Moxxi does is undo the leather straps on her wrists. Her skin was a little pink from where she had been pulling on the restraints, but there seems to be no serious chafing or injury. The cuffs are tossed to the side and Patch pulls her arms back in front of her, hands outstretched to rest on the mattress.

“You okay, angel?”

Patch swallows and nods, her breathing still heavy. Moxxi places a hand on the small of the girls back and shifts her hips back, watching as the purple strap slides out of her soaked pussy. Patch lets out a small noise when the head of it slips out, followed by more of the pearly substance from previously.

If Patch weren’t so visibly tired and worn-out, Moxxi would slip her fingers back in and force another orgasm out of her. She can already see Patch’s eyes slipping shut, though, so instead she lays the girl down on the mattress, tucks her hair out of her face, and sets off to find a clean washcloth.

* * *

Moxxi turns from where she polishes a chipped brandy glass, the squeak of a barstool drawing her attention. She smirks when she sees her new patron, setting the glass down with a clink.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite doctor.”

Patch laughs, barely covering her wince as she takes a seat. “Your favourite doctor? How many doctors have you met, exactly?”

Moxxi doesn’t reply, focused instead on the way Patch keeps shifting on her stool. “Everything alright, sugar? If that chair isn’t comfortable then feel free to sit somewhere else.”

She delights in the flush that comes to Patch’s face, accompanied by a bashful smile. “This chair is just fine, Miss Moxxi.”

Moxxi just shakes her head, already reaching around behind her to grab a glass. “What’ll it be, doctor?”

“Bourbon,” the blonde replies, leaning forward over the bar counter.

Moxxi sidles over to the counter, leans in close to Patch. Her eyes flit down to Patch’s mouth, back up to her eyes. “That’s some rough stuff, gorgeous.” She sees Patch swallow, and can see purple marks blooming from underneath the loosened collar of her coat.

But then Patch grins, mischievous. “I can handle it.”


End file.
